You saved me Again
by MajorMaryCrimes
Summary: Pregnant Sharon, Drunk Jack and a supportive team.
_"You can measure the happiness of a marriage by the number of scars that each partner carries on their tongues, earned from years of biting back angry words." – Elizabeth Gilbert_

Sharon slowly bent down and slipped on her heels, even though she was 8 months pregnant she refused to wear flats, throwing on her jacket, grabbing her handbag and sliding it onto her shoulder, walking into the lounge room she jumped at the sight of husband passed out on the sofa, sighing she walked over to Jack bending down to face him, "Jack" he grumbled but didn't wake, so she shook him hard "Jack get up" now she was annoyed.

"Hmmm what time is it" Jack asked slowly opening his eyes

"Early, come on get up go to bed, the sofas not good for your back" Sharon stood up grabbing his arm helping him up and to their bedroom, into bed. Once Jack hit the bed he was out cold.

Sharon glanced at her watch "crap" she hurried into Emily's room grabbing her diaper bag, swinging that over her shoulder then going back to Emily who was happily playing with her toys in her playpen and picking her up, sitting her on her hip and making her way to the door, out of the apartment, down the stairs and out of the building where they ran into Andrea who was walking towards the entrance. "Hey, running a bit late today?" Andrea smirked, Sharon just smiled "need a hand?" she grabbed the diaper bag and Sharon's hand bag.

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

After dropping Emily off at school, they stopped for a quick take away coffee, tea for Sharon, before Andrea dropped Sharon off and made her way to work.

Sharon walked through the elevator and slowly made her way into the murder room, on her way she ran into Brenda. "Hi Chief"

"Sharon I need to speak with you in my office please" Brenda said seriously

As they walked through the murder room and into Brenda's office, everyone stared at Sharon with a confused glare.

"Please have a seat Sharon"

Sharon slowly sat down "what's going on? I'm starting to worry"

"We are in the middle of an investigation and it's my concern that you should take some more time off work"

"No! I'm here I'm ready to work, brief me" she demanded

"so there have been three bodies found all female, blond and aged twenty to twenty-five" Brenda walked around to sit behind her desk "all found in the same ally a few streets away from Dragonfly Bar, all three girls were strangled to death with what we believe to be a men's belt … they were all raped and we believe that they are connected to a series of murders that were committed a month ago, the body count is up to ten not including the latest three victims"

"Well do you have any suspects yet?" Sharon frowned

Brenda shook her head "for the earlier ten murders yes and we are in the process of trying to find a print or some sort of evidence to connect him with the recent murders, look Sharon it couldn't hurt to take another day or two off work, I don't want this case to affect you or your baby"

"I don't know why it would?" Sharon stood up abruptly "I mean of course it is sad but I'm am perfectly fine to work and if we are done wasting time then I would like to get to work?"

Brenda followed Sharon out to the murder room and shook her head at the rest of the team before addressing everyone "ok so we have two murder cases that are more than likely connected, so why did he stop killing for a few weeks when he was killing weekly? Why start now? Why do I have more questions than answers? We need to find out who did this before someone else dies"

"Have you questioned the suspect?" Sharon asked from her desk

"yes but we have nothing to hold him on, he was there at the nightclub where the first ten victims were killed, leaving at the same time, but that is all we have and it's not enough to hold him more than twenty-four hours" Tao spoke up "everything is the same with the two cases expect with the first case they were killed next to a different ally next to Club Z, he is also killing each day not waiting a week to kill again, we did find prints in the ally on a paper cup near the victim but it's useless"

"Ok Provenza and Raydor go to the recent victim's houses see if you can find anything useful, Tao and Buzz go over the all the footage from all three nights of the murders, see if you can place our suspect at the club the same night as the victims and Flynn and Sanchez go to the murder scene and see if you can find anything we missed, let's go people let's find this person before they kill again" Brenda gave everyone one last look before going to her office to review the little evidence they had.

"Who is the sus-"Sharon started before Provenza interrupted

"I'll meet you at the car" confused she just nodded before making her way to the elevator while he followed the chief into her office

"What can I do for you Provenza?" Brenda asked not looking up from a file she way reading

"Are you not going to tell her? Her life could be in danger and you are choosing to hold back this information?!" Provenza frowned

"How do we know she isn't involved somehow? So no, I'm making the decision to not tell her"

"You really thing she could be involved somehow? Really?" he just shook his head and left her office

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

Provenza was rummaging through the second victim's bookshelf "this is pointless" he huffed

Sharon didn't look up from reading the victim's diary "whys that lieutenant?"

He threw the pile of papers back on the shelf and faced Sharon "well it doesn't looked planned any of the murders I mean none of the victim's knew each other, there is no similarities besides the fact that they all look the same"

"Yes but they were all killed in the same spot and they all went into the club around the same time and left around the same time" she looked up at him

"How do you know they all left the same time?"

"I read the autopsy report and they all died around the same time just on different nights"

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

"I found something!" Sanchez called out to Andy who came running "looks like the murder weapon, its coved in blood"

"bag it and get it back and dusted for prints" Andy shook his head "I'm going to stay and go back to the club to see if anyone saw either of these girls'"

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

"Ok Buzz, Tao where are we at with the footage from the night of the murders" Brenda asked frustrated

"Umm well we have someone who was at the club all three nights and left with all three victims" Buzz looked at Tao

"Yeah and we got a finger print match from the murder weapon" Tao held up the evidence bag

Brenda waited for an answer "and?"

"So we found nothing at any of the victim's houses" Provenza interrupted as he walked into the murder room

"Where is Raydor?" Brenda asked "who is the person that matches the prints on the murder weapon and was on the footage"

"Sharon is on the phone to her child's day-care" Provenza explained sitting down at his desk "you got a match on the prints?"

Tao cleared his throat "it's …"

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

"Hello?" Sharon rested her back against the wall

 _"Hi Mrs Raydor? It's about your daughter, Emily"_

"What is it? What's wrong? Is she ok?"

 _"nothing to worry about, Emily started getting a temperature so we called but you didn't answer so we called your husband and he came and picked her up about 20 minutes ago"_

"oh ok thank you" Sharon took a deep breath before hanging up and started for the murder room

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

"Tao who is it?!" Brenda started getting impatient

"The prints found at the recent crimes scene, I ran it against prints we found at the murder scene from the first case an-"

"It matched our suspect?" Brenda interrupted

"Yes the prints belong to Jack Raydor…" Tao hung his head

"Who is going to tell Sharon?" Buzz asked

"Tell me what?" Sharon asked confused as she walked into the murder room.

 _ **MCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMMCMCMCMCMCMCMC**_

 ** _I don't own anything_**

 _So I have been sitting on this idea for a while… it's a mix between major crimes and the closer, everyone is in there early to mid-30s. Please ignore any mistakes I have missed (I am a horrible writing, I know). This is short but the next chapter will be longer and Rusty will also make an appearance, a completely different one than the show, feel free to review or not either way thank you for reading._ _J_ _I hope it's not confusing; things will get cleared up though out the chapters if I continue. Any questions or ideas let me know!_


End file.
